1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing low oil potato chips.
2. Description of the Background Art
Potato chips are popular snack items that typically are prepared by frying potato slices in hot oil until the aqueous moisture content of the slices is reduced to about 2% by weight or less. Fried potato chips prepared using conventional methods usually have an oil or fat content of from about 35% to about 40% by weight or more.
In recent years, a significant consumer interest has developed in weight control and reduced intake of fats and oils. Because of the high fat or oil content of conventionally prepared potato chips, a substantial portion of the total calories therein present derives from the fat or oil in the product.
There have been numerous proposals in the prior art for reducing the amount of oil in potato chips. For example, British Patent Specification No. 1,133,929 describes a method of making potato chips by frying potato slices at about 300.degree. F. to remove part of the aqueous moisture, and finish drying the slices in dry air at subatmospheric pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,962 discloses another method involving frying slices to partially remove the aqueous moisture, and then finish drying the slices with radiant energy. British Patent Specification No. 1,034,035 describes still another method involving frying potato slices to partially remove the aqueous moisture, and thereafter finish drying the chips in a layer with hot air moving upwards through the layer at low velocity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,049 discloses a process for preparing low fat potato chips wherein raw potato slices are soaked in an edible fat, the fat is drained from the slices to remove excess fat, and the potato slices are subjected to an elevated temperature to surface-fry and dehydrate the potato slices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,510 discloses a process of making low fat potato chips wherein potato slices are dried in a monolayer by exposing both surfaces of the slices to contact with a gaseous atmosphere under drying conditions to reduce the aqueous moisture content of the slices to about 30-65% by weight, contacting the partially dried potato slices with steam under conditions that avoid rehydration of the slices, and frying the steam-treated potato slices to provide potato chips of relatively low oil content. Other methods for reducing the fat content of fried foods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,538, 3,627,535; 3,846,572; 4,283,425; and 4,537,786, Canadian Pat. Nos. 836,481 and 1,151,945, and a publically available thesis summarizing various methods of frying potato chips, including vacuum drying of the chips. Baroudi, A., Evaluation of Factors Affecting Color and Acceptance of Potato Chips, Ohio State University (1978).
Despite the numerous proposals for reducing the oil content of potato chips, low oil potato chips prepared using previously known processes often have one or more drawbacks that may include undesirable texture, flavor or color characteristics. Also, the previously known processes for preparing the low oil potato chips generally are not economically feasible for large scale commercial potato chip production. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an economical and efficient process for producing high quality low oil potato chips.